ҩ Control your emotions
by Monster in Wonderland
Summary: Il a tout oublié. Il l'a oublié. Elle est morte... Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie. Elle vient juste de débuter. Je vous propose un voyage dans le passé, dans le présent, et dans le futur. Tenez-vous bien ...
1. Epilogue

_The Last Time. _

** I**l s'accrochait à _elle_, à ses souvenirs. Il n'avait plus que ça, plus que cette infime partie d'_elle_ avec lui. _Elle_ n'était plus là, il n'avait plus rien. Et ils allaient tout lui retirer en un mouvement habile de poignet. Il entendit alors son professeur parler. Déblatérer sur le fait que tout cela était dans le seul but de l'aider à oublier. Justement, **oublier**. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier _elle_. Le professeur soupira, et le garçon continua de le fixer. La baguette s'éleva, le silence prit place, et un mot empli de remord s'éleva, brisant le néant qui s'était installé. Le jeune homme sentit alors une partie de lui _–la plus importante partie de lui-_ s'enfuir au fin fond du bois de cette baguette. **Elle était morte.** _Elle_ l'avait laissé, et il était dans son droit de l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? D'oublier ô combien il avait pu la haïr, ces journées de labeur incessant, et ô combien il avait pu l'aimer, tous ces matins d'été. Les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux gris, avant de le quitter définitivement. Le soir du bal, ou _elle_ était descendue des escaliers dans sa sublimissime robe rosée.

_« Oubliettes ! »_

** L**es cours de potion, les regards perdus, les mains qui se frôlent.

_« Oubliettes ! »_

** L**e coup de poing de troisième année.

_« Oubliettes ! »_

** L**'avoir retrouvé scarifiée, au milieu du salon, au manoir.

_« Oubliettes ! »_

** L**e dernier jour de la guerre, ou il avait dû faire un choix, ou il l'avait choisi, ou **elle était morte**. Un sortilège venu du Mage Noir en personne, tuant la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour le garçon.

_« … Oubliettes ! »_

** L**e professeur Rogue vit le corps de Malefoy tomber au sol, sans force. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'aider. Il venait de le « sauver » des abysses de l'amour, il venait de lui retirer la seule chose qui lui restait, l'aider serait si hypocrite. Si le vieux professeur qu'était Albus ne lui avait pas intimement demandé, Rogue n'en aurait rien fait. Or, tout était trop tard. Lui redonner la mémoire ne l'aiderait plus. Rogue laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, quand à l'instant même où ses remords apparurent, un livre ouvert se glissa devant ses yeux.

_« Aborde ce livre comme tu le ferais d'un territoire inconnu ; aborde-le sans carte. Explore-le…»_

**R**ogue vit d'abord une page blanche, en premier, puis les lettres apparurent d'elle-même, quand les yeux de Draco Malefoy s'ouvrirent. Il se redressa, et fixa le vide devant lui, soudain plus froid et morne qu'il ne le fut depuis longtemps.

_« Et dresse ta propre carte. »_

**L**es derniers mots se formèrent sans un mouvement de Draco. Un autre être vivant sur cette terre était relié à ce livre, qui condamnait Malefoy a une autre histoire pleine de malheur. Tout aurait dû prendre fin, or ce n'était que le commencement.


	2. ҩ I hate you so much

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bon matin, enfin bref. Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce site, en espérant que cela plaise. Voici quelques petites choses à préciser pour bien se situer : L'univ**

**ers appartient totalement à J.K Rowling, si ce n'est un ou deux personnages, qui eux, comme l'histoire, sortiront de ma tête. Pour ce qui est du positionnement de l'histoire sur l'œuvre, sachez qu'Harry, Drago, Hermione, ect, sont en septième année, Harry a trouvé presque tous les horcruxes, et est rentré à Poudlard, dans l'optique de chercher les derniers. Et pour ce qui est de l'histoire, on part du passé, on arrivera au présent, pour ensuite aller vers le futur. L'épilogue vous informe donc de quelques petites choses. Alors, elle n'est pas belle la vie ?**

* * *

**_« Ce ne sont pas les coups que nous avons pris qui comptent, mais ceux auxquels nous avons survécu. »_**

* * *

_Retour à Poudlard, septième année._

_« - Weasley, dégage de là. »_

**W**easley le fixa, d'un air mauvais, avant de s'écarter doucement pour rejoindre Hermione. Malefoy s'avança, avant de fixer le cheminement de Weasmoche. Il regarda ensuite les longues jambes de celle qu'il osait traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Granger était devenue un sacré petit bout de femme, Malefoy ne pourrait contredire l'imbécile qui oserait prétendre qu'elle est jolie. Ses cheveux autrefois broussailleux lui donnaient aujourd'hui un certain air sauvage _–sexy-_ et son corps avait lui aussi changé, offrant une magnifique vue à tous les garçons, ou plutôt hommes, de Poudlard. Mais Malefoy –justement parce qu'il était un Malefoy- ne l'avouerait jamais, se murant dans un silence sans fin quand son instinct de mâle lui criait explicitement de la séduire et de l'emporter avec lui pour un tour du monde fait de magie et de parties de jambes en l'air.

Drago se gifla mentalement set tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Tout ceci était suffisamment bizarre. Bientôt, il aurait la marque, et il serait détaché de cette foutue sensation qui l'habitait depuis trop de temps déjà.

_« - On y va ? » _

**L**e blond releva ses yeux anthracite vers la voix de son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que Blaise Zabini. Blaise semblait amusé, nonchalant, comme toujours. Drago haussa les épaules, mais ne dit rien, bien trop occupé à essayer vainement de ranger les choses à leur place, dans son esprit. Un rire féminin brisa alors le silence, le néant qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes. Ginny Weasley s'avançait vaillamment vers sa salle de cours, accompagnée de ses amies. Drago assista alors à un évènement bizarre … _Horrible_.

Ginny cessa de rire en apercevant les garçons, _en apercevant Blaise_. Elle cessa de marcher et le regarda longuement avec un regard doux. Drago se surprit à envier son ami. Oui, Malefoy aimerait qu'on l'aime, réellement. Pas comme Pansy, ou Astoria, non, pour de vrai. Comme Ginny et Blaise. Celui-ci lui adressa un vrai sourire, que Ginny Weasley lui retourna, avant de s'éloigner, sans doute distraite par les évènements. Drago se retourna vers le garçon, Zabini, qui semblait affreusement gêné.

_« - Aucun commentaire. »_

**D**rago ricana en voyant le jeune homme s'éloigner vers la salle de cours. Il s'avança à sa suite, sans se presser. Il traversa Poudlard et atteint finalement la classe de Rogue, qui l'accueillit aussi froidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Drago passa un pied dans la salle, quand la voix du professeur retentit.

_« - Malefoy, allez à côté de Granger. Aujourd'hui, travail en duo. Zabini, avec Potter, Weasley avec Parkinson … »_

**I**l continua sa liste, vérifiant bien de mettre les Serpentards avec des Gryffondors. Il était obligé, le vieux directeur lui avait demandé de préparer ses petits incapables au bal de Noël. Bizarre, avait-il d'abord pensé, enfin.

_« - Avec … Granger ? »_

**Z**abini ricana à son tour face à l'expression décomposé du blond qui fixait son professeur.

_« Ai-je besoin de répéter, Mr. Malefoy ? »_

**G**ranger esquissa un sourire amusé, en voyant le garçon s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_« - Granger, tu sais que cette foutue odeur de citron ne te rendra pas plus jolie ou autre débilité, tu le sais ? »_

**M**alefoy sourit, fier, quand Granger, elle, soupira.

_« - Je sais, Malefoy. Maintenant, ferme-là, j'aimerais écouter. »_

**L**e garçon soupira. Le cours allait être long.

**ҩ ҩ ҩ**

_« - Hermione ça va ? »_

**W**easley mâle la fixa avec un petit air, comme s'il avait en face de lui une autre personne. Et c'était le cas. Elle n'était plus elle, elle avait mal. Bientôt, ce serait Noël. Bientôt, ils rejoindront leurs familles. Elle, pour Harry, pour sauver le monde, elle n'avait plus de familles. Elle n'était plus une Sang-de-Bourbe, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas censée être née. Son cœur se serra, et commença à frapper sa cage thoracique. Il voulait s'en aller, voguer vers d'autres horizons, loin d'elle.

_« - Hermione ?! » _

**H**ermione soupira, en fixant devant elle. Elle était avachie, la tête contre la paume de sa main droite, regardant le vide avec un intérêt certain.

_« -Hermione, tu es en train de reluquer Malefoy… »_

**L**a voix hésitante d'Harry s'éleva. Elle eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la coquille vide qu'était aujourd'hui Granger. Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux, bien qu'ils fixaient intensément le blond depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, inconsciemment. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux, et se leva, sans un mot. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais ils n'insistèrent pas, sachant que ces jours-ci étaient difficiles pour leur meilleure amie. De toute façon, ils étaient persuadés de la retrouver ce soir, dans la salle commune, en train de lire un livre moldu. Hermione s'avança dans les couloirs, l'air dépassé, morne. Il n'y avait personne, et il faisait noir. Une ambiance lugubre était donc installée, laissant Hermione plongée dans un état second, plein d'incompréhension.

_« - Alors, Granger, on se rebelle ? »_

**L**a voix froide et maîtrisée, étrangement calme de Drago Malefoy vint frapper son cœur. Il allait encore lui faire du mal, elle le savait. Il allait la traiter, la rabaisser, et peut-être même la frapper si l'envie lui prenait. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Parler était déjà épuisant, lui tenir tête était horrible, se défendre serait donc un stupide effort, un effort vain.

_« - Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

**I**l ricana, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Drago la regarda, et Hermione se sentit affreusement mal. Il avait un regard perçant, Malefoy était en train de fouiller dans son âme. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir l'âme un peu plus pure. Pour paraître plus courageuse, pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas mordre l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne.

_« - Allons, joli cœur, tu sais ce que je fais ici. »_

**I**l était bien trop calme pour qu'elle se sente bien. Son esprit lui hurlait danger, danger, danger. Mais son cœur palpitait trop mal et trop fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Hermione n'entendit même pas son petit cri de douleur, à peine audible, quand son dos frappa violemment le mur. Ses poignets furent entourés de deux mains masculines, puis posé de part et d'autres de son visage, sur le mur. Elle sentit son corps de coller contre le sien, son cœur battre contre le sien, sans pour autant être rassuré : Drago Malefoy était un monstre. Son cœur n'était qu'artifice.

_« - Je ne sais pas, Malefoy … Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais jamais, je ne peux pas savoir … »_

**S**a voix se brisa, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, peut-être aussi parce qu'il la soulevait du sol, la maintenant par la gorge. Granger n'arriva bientôt plus à respirer, et se sentit frêle, si faible. Et c'est peut-être ce qui le dérouta le plus. Malefoy était venu ici pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Et en la voyant si loin, loin de lui, une colère monstre se propagea en lui, devenu un simple robot, commandé par ses instincts premiers. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, et voilà qu'il tentait de l'étrangler. Pris d'horreur, il la lâcha délicatement, et la vit se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle pleurait à chades larmes.

_« - Bien sûr que tu le sais, Granger. Tu l'as toujours sur. Ouvre les yeux, bon dieu. »_

**I**l soupira, lui adressa un dernier regard froid, et retourna dans la grande salle, vers Blaise et Pansy. Bientôt, oui, bientôt, il réussirait à briser Granger. Et ce jour-là, il serait _libre._


	3. ҩ Stay

_« Vint le moment où la souffrance des autres ne leur suffit plus; il leur en fallut le spectacle. »_

* * *

Retour à Poudlard, septième année. 

**S**a joue vint se coller sans grâce aucune contre le sol froid. Elle avait mal au ventre, des hauts-le cœur incessants, et ne pouvait étouffer plus longtemps les sanglots qui vinrent l'assaillir. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle en était incapable. Hermione Granger au sol, en larme, suffocante et blême. _Qui l'aurait cru ?_ Elle s'en souvenait pourtant comme hier, de ces soirées dans la salle commune avec Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, le petit roux. Elle s'en souvenait trop bien, même. Es souvenirs qui lui lacéraient la peau, tentant vainement de reprendre leur juste place dans sa vie. Oui mais non. Il était trop tard. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle avait perdu, trop perdu, et rien ne changerait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_« — C'est tellement beau, chuchota-t-elle._

—_ Pourquoi parles-tu à voix si basse ?_

—_ Parce que c'est si beau que c'est forcément un secret. »_

* * *

Flashback. 

_**« - Mione, t'es là ? »**_

L**a voix du rouquin est stridente. C'est souvent ainsi dès qu'il a aperçu une araignée, et pour une fois, elle n'en douta pas. Son visage blême, son corps recourbé, près à vomir, oui, Ron Weasley a aperçu une demoiselle à huit pattes. Hermione émet un petit rire moqueur, et se lève, s'approchant de la petite bête qu'elle fait rapidement sortir d'ici, à l'aide d'un livre. **

_**« - Comment … Peux-tu … Toucher … ce … cette … chose ? »**_

H**ermione se mit à rire encore un peu. Bientôt, elle devrait quitter Poudlard pour Harry. Mais elle n'y pensait plus. En voyant Ron reprendre des couleurs, elle esquissa un sourire amusé et reprit sa place initiale, sur le divan, occupée à lire un ouvrage moldu. **

_**« - Alors, avec Lavande, ça va ? »**_

E**lle mima un air faussement intéressée. Elle jouait cette comédie pour se rapprocher de lui. Car cette femme, cette chose, cette pimbêche stupide s'accaparait son meilleur ami, et ce, sans vergogne, sans remord. **

_**« - Mione, je peux te dire un secret ? »**_

E**lle hocha doucement la tête, les yeux fixés sur son bouquin. Weasley tira sur son col, fixa les environs pour être sûr que personne ne les entende, et commença avec sa voix mal-assuré. **

_**« - C'est un vrai pot-de-colle : JE NE PEUX PLUS M'EN SEPARER ! »**_

H**ermione ne put le supporter un instant de plus, et ses lèvres retroussées se séparèrent pour la laisser éclater de rire.**

* * *

_« On ne manque de rien quand on n'aime rien. »_

* * *

**H**ermione rouvrit les yeux péniblement, et au lieu de se retrouver dans le noir comme quelques instants plus tôt, elle fut rassurée de voir un peu de lumière. Il n'y avait plus le sol froid sous sa joue, et son dos était confortablement installé sur un matelas. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre. Elle était à l'infirmerie, sa main droite était dans celle de Ginny, sa main gauche dans celle d'Harry, et Ron dormait sur un siège non loin de là. Elle eut alors chaud. Son cœur glacé, brisé, explosé, venait de reprendre de la consistance. Elle venait de retrouver un semblant de bonheur qui lui manquait. Secouant légèrement, elle remarqua qu'ils dormaient tous paisiblement. Esquissant un sourire, elle le perdit vite rapidement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur _une ombre_. _Une ombre_ qui s'échappa dès l'instant ou ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur _elle_. Mais c'est la voix d'Albus Dumbledore qui résonna. Le vieil homme, avec sa prestance éternelle, vint s'installer sur la chaise à côté de Ginny. Ils dormaient tous à poings fermés, ils le savaient tout deux.

_« - Comment allez-vous, miss Granger ? »_

_« - L'infirmière ne vous a-t-elle rien dit à propos de mon état ? »_

**P**our la première fois, Hermione fut secouée. Elle était donc là, sans avoir eu de soin ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mais le vieil homme répondit vite à sa question. Il eut un sourire sincère.

_« - Je ne parle pas de votre état physique, miss Granger. Nous savons tous deux que même un hippogriffe serait impuissant face à vous. Non, je parle de votre état psychologique. Depuis le malencontreux accident quant à la mémoire de vos parents, j'ai peur pour vous, très chère. »_

**H**ermione soupira, glissant la paume de sa main contre son crâne. Un soudain mal de tête venait d'apparaître, réduisant finalement le vieux directeur au silence. Elle se demanda alors s'il savait pour son agresseur. Parce qu'au final, Hermione ne voulait pas parler de ses parents amnésiques.

_« - Je … Je vais bien. Je vais mieux, je crois. »_

**U**n mensonge de plus. Il n'y croyait sans doute pas, mais il fit mine d'acquiescer, et s'en alla, laissant une Hermione déconcertée.

**ҩ ҩ ҩ**

**R**on finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna même pas : Hermione était assise dans son lit, une main maintenant un livre, l'autre, toujours dans la sienne. Et c'est ce qui le déconcerta le plus. Elle avait lâché Ginny, sa meilleure amie, mais pas lui. Il en oublia presque l'accident. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il toussota pour marquer sa présence. Et c'est une discussion entre amis qui commença, laissant _l'ombre_ perplexe. Plongée dans les souterrains de la jalousie, le labyrinthe de la rage. Il dut alors faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas briser ce petit instant magique. Tombait-elle amoureuse de ce rouquin ? Non, impossible. Et pourquoi cela l'énervait-il tant ? Ah oui. Elle était à lui. Son jouet, son souffre-douleur, sa née-moldue. Et Ron Weasley ne pouvait pas briser leur lien de haine éternelle avec un peu d'amour, un amour bancal. Non. Il refusait. Alors, pris d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, la fleur toujours dans la main, pour il ne sait quelle raison, Drago Malefoy sortit de l'ombre. La surprise d'Hermione et de Ron réveilla Ginny et Harry. Drago esquissa un sourire amusé, en faisant tournoyer la pâquerette entre ses doigts masculins.

_« -Puis-je lui parler seul à seul, ou dois-je supporter tout votre clique, Potter ? »_

**H**ermione baissa les yeux quand Malefoy la regarda. Son jouet, _son jouet_, oui, il était obligé de se le répéter pour s'en rappeler.

_« - Laissez-nous, s'il-vous-plaît. Je dois lui parler. »_

**T**ous furent incrédules, Malefoy y comprit. Ils fixèrent Hermione un instant, et quittèrent l'infirmerie, rejoignant rapidement la grande salle. Granger fixa alors le jeune homme, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds, sa carrure masculine, et cette minuscule pâquerette. Elle eut soudain peur. Très peur. Trop peur. Il allait encore lui faire du mal. Et instinctivement, sa main vint se poser sur son cou, ou il y avait à présent une marque violacée. Elle était devenue son putain de jouet.

_« - Malefoy..., _Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et commença sa tirade_, Je te le dis maintenant. Stop. Je ne suis pas … ton jouet, ta putain, ton souffre-douleur. Je ne suis pas un bibelot, d'accord ? Cette fois, je ne dirais rien. L'accident reste entre nous, si tu arrêtes. Arrête de me regarde, arrête de me parler, arrête de me toucher ! D'accord ? »_

**L**e courage d'une Gryffondor avait peut-être du bon, au final. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, son corps restait statique, son regard était vide. Seul son cœur pouvait encore lui faire comprendre qu'elle mourrait de peur. Et dieu merci, Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais l'idée saugrenue d'écouter le cœur d'Hermione Granger.

_« - Je … Je ne peux pas. »_

**D**rago cracha ses paroles, visiblement dégoûté de lui-même. Et tandis qu'elle tentait de rester calme, la surprise prit le dessus. Son corps trembla, ses yeux s'embrumèrent, sa température augmenta, et son cœur s'affola.

_« - Tu ne peux **pas** ? »_

**C**ontre toute attente, un ricanement mauvais, forcé, incompris s'échappa des lèvres serrées de Granger, qui fixait maintenant son interlocuteur. Elle avait mal, il lui faisait mal, si mal, et voilà qu'il lui annonçait qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ arrêter. Le voulait-il seulement ?

_**« - JE NE PEUX PAS. » **_

**H**ermione ne comprit pas. Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle était débout, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ses pieds s'avancèrent d'eux-mêmes : elle était spectatrice de sa propre vie. Ses poings vinrent marteler le torse du sorcier, le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait dans son état.

_« - Tu … ne … peux … pas. TU NE PEUX PAS ARRÊTER ? Pourquoi ? Tu aimes me voir souffrir ? Tu dois tellement aimer ça. Tu dois en saliver d'avance, tu sais, de me suivre dans les couloirs, de tenter de m'étrangler, et de te pointer comme une fleur en me disant que tu ne peux pas arrêter. Allez, Malefoy, entre nous. Dis-moi combien tu as parié et avec qui. Je te rendrais le double, mais laisse-moi. Je t'en supplie, laisse tomber. »_

**Q**uand elle se calma, Hermione avait les deux mains posées sur son torse, le souffle court. Et c'est après un échange de regard rempli de haine pour lui, et de tristesse pour elle, qu'il repartit, la laissant ici, seule, perdue.

_Cela ne finirait donc jamais. _

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue, je suis une machine. Non, non. C'est juste que j'ai du temps à perdre, et j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre qui est entièrement basé du Mione. Le prochain sera normalement un totalement sur Drago, et il y aura surement un petit rapprochement antre notre couple favori. Si vous désirez voir apparaître une certaine scène, ou une certaine phrase, n'hésitez pas. J'aime les défis, même insurmontables. :D **

**J'espère avoir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère surtout qu'il sera positif. Bisouuuuus. **

**MIW. **


	4. ҩ Little girl

_« Mais, comme, en éthique, le mal est la conséquence du bien, de même, dans la réalité, c'est de la joie qu'est né le chagrin. »_

* * *

**D**rago regarda la jeune fille, du haut de sa tour. Hermione était en train de discuter avec Alice Saltcoats. La Serpentard était une créature tout à fait fascinante. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ou sa rivière d'or, tombait négligemment sur ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, allumés d'un brasier grisé, une flamme que personne ne connaissait réellement. Son petit nez était droit, parfait de naissance, Drago n'en doutait pas. Ses lèvres étaient fines, et appelées de suite au baiser. Elle était plutôt grande, fine, élancée, svelte, et diablement jolie. Le sourire carnassier qui flottait sur ses lèvres ou ses yeux emplis d'une malice infernale auraient pu faire reculer n'importe qui. Mais ce charme fou, et surtout, ce contrôle qu'elle possédait sur les autres était effrayant.

**O**n ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, ou alors, on abaissait les yeux. On avait tous cette abominable impression, quand on regardait Alice, d'échanger un regard avec le diable. Et Merlin sait qu'ici, le seul diable possible était Malefoy. Or, il savait que Saltcoats n'empièterait pas sur son terrain, au contraire. Elle l'aiderait dans son plan macabre. Malefoy connaissait que trop bien Alice, qui en plus d'être une mangemorte de renommée, était la cousine de Malefoy. Personne n'était réellement au courant, et elle s'en fichait, ils s'en fichaient.

**I**ls avaient grandi ensemble, cachés dans leur maison d'illusion, et ils s'en portaient mieux. C'est pour cela que Malefoy fronçait les sourcils. Que faisait sa tendre cousine avec cette gourgandine de Granger ? Stupide Granger, par ailleurs. Elle l'énervait, elle l'énervait tellement. Il ne supportait plus cette obsession, ce besoin d'entendre ses couinements de douleur sous ses mains d'homme. Et elle, elle ne faisait rien pour stopper cela. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas essayé.

* * *

« Malefoy … Arrête. »

L**es larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues creuses. Voilà une semaine qu'elle ne voyait plus Potter et Weasley, une semaine qu'ils préféraient leur copine respective à leur meilleure amie, qui se privait de nourriture, qui se privait de bien-être. Une semaine qu'elle tentait de s'enfermer dans une bulle pour éviter Malefoy, et surtout, sa solitude. Oui, mais cela ne suffisait plus.**

I**l était là, constamment, à la maudire du regard, à la blesser verbalement, à la faire souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était un besoin constant de lui faire mal. Il aimait la briser, il pouvait la briser, il _devait_ la briser. Il ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais il avait cette soudaine certitude. Et il appréciait grandement cette nouvelle lubie malsaine. C'était comme un second souffle pour le Prince des Serpentards.**

« Tu sais bien que je n'arrêterais jamais, Granger, _jamais_. »

E**lle fut traversée de nouveaux sanglots qui firent ricaner Malefoy. Il aimait l'entendre pleurer, car c'est quand elle déversait des larmes à cause de lui qu'elle était le plus faible. Il glissa sa main sur son épaule, et quand il eut saisi son os, il serra ses doigts. La pauvre Hermione couina de douleur, en tenant vainement de reprendre contenance. Mais cela fut vain, comme toujours face à lui.**

H**abituellement, elle répondait, elle hurlait, elle frappait, et par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cela. Mais la triste réalité était qu'elle était diablement faible sans cette amitié superflue pour lui, si importante pour elle. Elle avait besoin des deux incapables, et il devait s'arranger pour qu'elle les revoit, car sinon, elle ne se défendrait plus, elle serait horriblement faible, une loque sans importance, et tous les couinements, les insultes qu'il aimait tant disparaîtrait, laissant place à d'horribles sanglots de déjà-vu. Oui, il allait devoir s'arranger pour que le trio d'or se reforme.**

« MALEFOY. Arrête. J'en peux plus … Tu vas finir par me tuer … »

G**ranger semblait avoir repris un peu de son courage, ce qui rassura Drago, en un sens. Esquissant un sourire carnassier, il glissa ses lèvres à son oreille, et siffla tel un serpent quelques mots, qui la pétrifièrent.**

« Et si c'était _exactement_ ce que je veux, _sang-de-bourbe__ ?_ »

I**l ricana, serra une dernière fois sa main et lâcha la marionnette dans un geste las, avant de la quitter.**

* * *

O**u encore cette fois-ci, une nuit de décembre particulièrement froide, quelques temps après ce _malencontreux_ accident. Drago se tournait les pouces en hauteur, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Encore une fois, il s'était écrasé devant son père, il avait courbé l'échine et avait laissé sa dignité loin, bien trop loin pour la récupérer aujourd'hui. Il se sentait horriblement sali, et donc, de très mauvaise humeur. Hermione, quant à elle, n'en pouvait plus. **

V**oilà un mois qu'ils avaient cessé de lui parler. Et quand bien même elle leur avait fait remarquer, ils avaient cru qu'elle divaguait. Ainsi, elle se sentait amaigrie, mal, et tellement faible. C'est pour cela qu'elle était partie chasser toute population au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, sans trop se soucier d'un quelconque règlement. Le comble pour Hermione Granger. Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui finit de la briser toute entière. Non, ce fut l'image de Drago Malefoy, penché au-dessus du vide, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. **

I**l avait l'air tellement réel, ainsi. Tellement plus que d'habitude … Si il avait été ainsi, aussi pur, aussi sauvage qu'en cet instant, Hermione n'aurait pas perdu de temps : elle se serait battue pour lui. Elle l'airait empêcher de se casser en mille morceaux pour suivre le chemin de son père. Mais voilà. Cet instant venait de disparaître. Drago n'était plus, mais Malefoy revenait. _Toujours_, elle n'aurait pas dû l'oublier.**

« Malefoy … »

E**lle ne vit pas la vague de surprise traverser ses yeux orageux, et n'entendit certainement pas le soupir. Ce qu'elle vit, cependant, c'était ce sourire, et ce qu'elle entendit, ce fut ce ricanement horriblement énervant.**

« Granger, ce n'est pas en arrêtant de manger que tu deviendras jolie. Il te faudrait _un miracle_, pour ça. »

H**ermione baissa les yeux. Drago n'avait jamais vu cela. Elle s'abaissait, elle faisait comme il l'avait fait avec son père : elle courbait l'échine, elle abandonnait sa dignité, et attendait le coup avec une patience infinie. Diable, ce que Granger pouvait être stupide. Drago serra la mâchoire, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il décida qu'_elle_, elle ne pouvait pas subir cela. Sa petite sang-de-bourbe était trop pure pour subir ça.**

« Alors, comment vont Potter et Weasmoche ? »

U**n rictus horriblement mauvais se glissa sur ses lèvres, changeant l'expression totale de son visage parfait. Il s'approcha d'un pas, quand Granger osait relever les yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'il racontait.**

« Pourquoi ? Ils ne devraient pas ? »

D**rago haussa un sourcil, et se mit à sourire bien plus encore. Elle lui facilitait tellement la tâche à présent. Si elle ne savait pas, le coup fatal serait plus simple, elle vacillerait plus facilement. Et elle remonterait sur sa monture avec bien plus de passion. C'est cette pensée qui le fit sourire.**

« Ils ne sont pas comme moi. Tu sais, pour des garçons aussi horribles, il est normal d'être triste quand on perd sa copine, Granger. »

E**lle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche dans une mine ahurie. Ainsi, ils n'étaient plus avec leur copine ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?**

« Comment … Ils étaient si … liés. »

C**'est avec une grimace de dégoût qu'elle termina sa phrase. Drago esquissa un sourire amusé, et c'est avec une froideur qu'elle lui connaissait parfaitement qu'il répondit.**

« Les deux imbéciles, Chang et Brown, ont eu le loisir de goûter aux plaisirs charnels avec un _vrai_ homme –moi- et je crois que Potter et Weasmoche n'ont pas accepté cette triste réalité. »

G**ranger sentit sa main la picoter. Ce qui suivit ne fut pas de son retour. Dans un geste lent, horriblement lent, elle approcha sa main de sa joue, et finit par le frapper avec toute la force dont elle était capable à cet instant. Il esquissa un sourire étrangement content, et la regarda s'échapper. Sa Granger était _enfin_ de retour.**

* * *

_« Mieux vaut être indifférent et digne que malheureux et pathétique. »_

* * *

Bon dans le futur, quelques mois plus tard.

**H**ermione fixa intensément le blond devant elle. Ils étaient séparés de deux tables, de quelques mètres, mais elle le regardait quand même. Elle savait que dans quelques semaines, il partirait. Il quitterait Poudlard et recevrait la marque. Alors, elle pourrait le tuer. Hermione n'avait jamais été très violente, et cracher sur la vie d'un être n'était vraiment pas son style, mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait haïr Malefoy ! Le bal approchait, la grande bataille aussi. Peut-être ne pourrait-elle jamais enfiler la belle robe qu'elle avait préparée. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, quand Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Mione, viens avec nous. »

**S**a voix était sans appel. Il était nerveux, et dans ses instants-ci, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le suivre en silence était la meilleure solution, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. D'un geste lent, elle sortit de la salle, à la suite de ses deux meilleurs amis, sous les yeux orageux de Drago Malefoy. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la troupe pour arriver à destination. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise qu'elle comprit ou elle était.

« Que ce passe…

- Vous voilà enfin. Je crains devoir annoncer une terrible nouvelle. A vrai dire, deux terribles nouvelles … La guerre vient d'être déclarée. »

**L**e vieil homme, directeur de Poudlard, tourna ses yeux brillants de tristesse vers Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi c'était à eux qu'il l'annonçait. Ils ne pourraient pas stopper la guerre, non, il fallait la gagner.

« Il ne reste que Nagini à détruire …

- Non, il en manque un, murmura Hermione.

- Exact, Miss Granger. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. J'y travaille depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je pense avoir trouvé le dernier. Mais je doute que vous le dire sera bénéfique pour vous.

- Je… je veux savoir. »

**L**a voix d'Harry résonna quelques minutes, avant que le professeur ne pose ses yeux sur lui. Hermione eut compris avant tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle se mit à courir, malgré l'interdiction de ses amis. Le directeur leur demanda de rester assis, et finit par leur avouer ce qu'Hermione avait déjà compris : Harry était le dernier. Il devrait mourir. Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Ils allaient se battre en sachant qu'Harry allait mourir. Ils allaient combattre avec comme seul espoir la mort d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager une vie sans Harry et Ron à ses côtés. Or, si Harry ne s'en sortait pas, Merlin sait ce qu'il arrivera à Ron …

**C**ourant à travers les couloirs sans s'arrêter, elle finit par percuter un torse. Ses yeux trempés se relevèrent vers Drago qui la regardait sans comprendre. Et sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, dans le seul espoir qu'elle se sente mieux. Il était maladroit, elle se sentait horriblement faible. Et au bout de dix minutes, il comprit qu'elle n'était plus réveillée. _Partie sans lui au pays des songes._

* * *

**Ce chapitre est ... bizarre :o C'est certainement pas mon préféré. Les deux prochains seront beaucoup plus intéressants. Il reste environ trois chapitres sur le passé, et ensuite, on reviendra au temps présent, j'espère que vous avez bien attaché vos ceintures ! **

_MIW. _


End file.
